OhmahGawd
by AngelKairi
Summary: They say love gives you wings. They lied. The only thing they got right is that it makes you do stupid things. Like light Riku's eyebrow on fire... [little YuRiku for Annjirika's birthday. Enjoy and R&R]


Okies guys, a YuRiku for Ann! Tis her birfday! Or was, anyways… since when am I on time for that kind of stuff anyways though? Sheesh… okay. So this will be a bit different to the way I usually write, but this seemed to suit the story.

Well, I was thinking of a purty YuRiku to write for you Ann, and this is what my strange muse came up with!

Disclaimer, as I hope you all know now, is on the profile page if you really want it. Go there anyway- admire the purtyfulness of it all. No, I am not stuck up… I just like the pretty hearts that came with signing up to The Dark Side. Join it!

And if you like this fic, go check out the YuffieXRiku C2. Tis awesome… such talent!

Well, I leave you to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**_OhmahGawd._**

They say love is like nothing you've ever dreamed of. They say love gives you wings.

They lied. The only thing they got right was that love makes you do stupid things. And even that was under-rated. It makes you do bloody insane things. It made _me _light Riku's eyebrow on fire, for instance. Doesn't get much worse than that, does it?

Come _on. _It was just a friendly birthday cake! And only five candles, since I my munny ran out before I could buy some more. I figured, anyway, that four times four equals sixteen and one more is seventeen and that's how old he turned anyway. Maybe that could be taken as me being clever… meh.

But yeah. One birthday cake. Double mix of brandy mud cake, might I add- I never stinge on food. It was delicious, truly. With think creamy chocolate icing, all butter and icing sugar and _chocolate…_

I snuck up on him with the cake in my hands. He was sitting, as usual, on the ledge above the Gizmo Shop, looking pretty and melancholy and gazing off into the distance like he was mysterious or something… same as usual. Good old Riku, with his silver hair wafting around his perfect face like gossamer threads glowing in the moon… did I mention that I've had the biggest crush on him since like for_ever_? He was looking hotter than ever last night… he's _finally _ditched the classic yellow and blue duds, did I tell you that? Black looks great on him, emphasises that porcelain white skin of his… yep. Back to the story.

Anyways. There he was, looking stunning and oh-so-hot, and I paused just a little bit, to stare at him for a bit, then kept going. Then I whispered "Ri-ku…"

It took him _forever _to turn around. I mean, here I am holding a cake in my hands, and he can't even be bothered getting over here quickly? Sheesh. If it had been me calling me, I would have been up in a flash!

Anyway. He turned around, saw me, and smiled that smirkish smile of his. "Hey, Yuffie." He said quietly in that ultra smexy voice of his. "What's up?"

I probably blushed at that stage. Okay. Understatement. I was a bit surprised when no fire trucks showed up, actually. "Not much, Riku!" I beamed at him, nursing the cake.

He gave it a look and apparently thought better of asking about it. "What brings you up here, Yuffie? My company?"

Maybe not. He's definitely eyeing off the cake… "Not much," I replied cheerfully. "Me having no one to talk to since Kairi and Sora are doing… you know… stuff they don't want disturbed… and your birthday."

His face was almost comical in its shock. "You got me a birthday cake?" he nearly choked, his cheecks getting two pretty roses smack bang in the middle of them.

"Yup! And it's alco-mah-holic, too! You're nearly legal, anyways…" I smirked and presented the cake with a flourish.

The git had the nerve to look worried. Over a cake from me? I guess I _did _kinda swap his beer for maple syrup once… but that was ages ago! I wasn't old enough to have a crush on him then! Okay, so what if I still act like I'm four? I am _so _old enough to feel like this… shaddup…

"What did you say was in it?" he said suspiciously, still looking rather pretty if I do say so myself.

I heaved a dramatic sigh. "Riku-nooma…" I said dramatically, "I told you already. All it is is chocolate and brandy, with a little bit of mud mixed in… hey, I was kidding!"

He grinned at me, and of course I nearly swooned. Damn silver-haired guys are always so _irresistible…_ not that there are many in Traverse Town. Cid'll be silver soon… _definitely _don't think about that Yuffie, you'll give yourself nightmares.

"Thanks, Yuffie. That means a lot to me." He moved closer.

_OhmahGawd… _"He heh… no problem!" I stuttered- yep, I really did stutter, I am such an idiot- smiling like an idiot. "Hey, um, could you hold it please? I need to light the candles…"

"Sure." Woops. The tingle as his hand touched mine… I just had to mention that.

So he held the cake, and I decided to show off my new magic. _Fira. _Hah. Betcha can't beat that… I lit the candles with glee, picturing Leon's Gunblade and firing my finger like I was holding it.

I kinda shot too hard. You know how stuff reflects off shiny stuff? Well, the icing was _real _shiny. And where did that little ball of blazing fire land?

On Riku's eyebrow.

"Ah shit. Oh holy crap. OhmahGawd." I stared as the little fireball trailed along his eyebrow. It literally ate up his hair. Eventually, after I got over some of the shock that generally comes after lighting someone's eyebrow on fire, I squealed and sprang forward to beat the fire out.

Geez. Don'tcha just hate it when your mouth collides with someone else's?

I kinda liked it. I don't think Riku minded either. Wow. That was really great. How much good can come from that kind of thing? Well, for starters Riku called me pretty. And he kisses me a fair bit more now. It was hilarious watching Sora nearly have a fit when Riku gave me a god morning kiss. He is so dense.

Wow. Completely off topic right now.

Well.

You know the weird thing now though? Ever since I singed that fine silver eyebrow off- and laughed my ass off once I'd got over the shock- old Riku's taken to wearing a black blindfold. Looks great, helps the mysteriously cool image and all… but why did he have to hide his pretty eyes? At least now I can sneak up on him, pinch his… arm… a few times, run away without him catching me…

He should take it off when it grows back though. I hope he gets advice from Aerith on how to pluck his eyebrow though- it looks a bit strange when one side of your face is hairy. I remember that time with Leon…

* * *

Well, there you have it Ann. The product of my insane mind. Hope everybody enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. And be afraid. That is probably what I'm like in real life. So be very VERY afraid. I haven't yet managed to burn a hot guy's eyebrow off yet, but I'm working on it…

Ha ha ha, and I'm sure you'll recognise the Riku-nooma bit, Kai! LOL, that was so weird…

So, in other news. I burnt my hand today coz I was half-asleep when I made my breakfast and went to drag the toasted-sandwich-maker over to me, then three seconds later realised that I'd just grabbed the hot bit. It hurt. And I couldn't do my maths exam today and have to do it tomorrow morning coz I actually couldn't write since I burnt my left hand. I did my history exam though, and Tegan wrote my answers. It's very hard to whisper for two hours. I nearly lost my voice.

More news: Ann, expect more of this- well, not this story, but more updates etc for your birthday. 17 is an important age, so I have to give ya lots. Plus it's such a great stress release for exams, doing stuff I enjoy like this.

And my last bit of news: if you were wondering, "Destiny Central" and "Renegade Hearts" shall be my next fics to upate! Yay for me! And for some reason I'm writing a Yura dedicated to dear ole retardCUPCAKE or RETARDcupcake or whatever your name is… coz they said in a review they'd love a fic dedicated to them! So it shall be done…

Well, tis all for now! Once again, I leave you to ponder one thing:

GAWD DAMMIT CLOUD!

AngelKairi

"Australian Made And Owned"


End file.
